


【天牛】蜜の味

by furi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furi/pseuds/furi
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 天童覺/牛島若利
Kudos: 7





	【天牛】蜜の味

白鳥澤學園的校舍很大，除了一般學年的教室之外，還有許多備用的空教室可供學生們課餘時間使用。

天童和牛島約好今天一起吃午飯，他們常待的空教室在二樓，窗外正是學校種植的一片櫻花林。春天時節落英繽紛，粉色的花瓣舖滿地面，像一張又大又軟的毛毯。

也因為如此夢幻的場景，那片櫻花林也成了白鳥澤學園的告白聖地。

牛島難得遲到。  
天童坐在靠窗的空位朝外望，視線前方的那株櫻花樹下有一對男女正在說話。他看著他們的一舉一動，專注又安靜，眼神銳利得像鎖定獵物的蛇，蘊含著攻擊性，令人不寒而慄。

過了一會，那個高大的男孩子先行離開，留下捧著手作餅乾獨自哭泣的女孩。

「喂！」天童打開窗戶朝她喊，「告白失敗了嗎？」

那女孩聽見這句話，顧不得臉上還掛著淚水，憤恨地抬頭瞪他，飽含怒意地說看也知道吧。天童並不介意這股敵意，他笑著說：「別生氣嘛，我是想說像妳這麼可愛的女孩子何必吊死在一棵樹上，世上好男人那麼多──來，這個給妳。」

天童抓著窗台，探出半個身子盡可能地伸長手，看起來危險至極。惹得女孩慌張地喊你別亂來。

「那妳靠近點，給妳好東西！」天童說。等女孩半信半疑地靠近高舉雙手來接，他鬆手前提醒了一聲，讓她可以準確地接到東西。

「為什麼給我布丁？」女孩看著平安落在掌心的一盒布丁，疑惑地問。天童趴在窗台笑著說，「吃甜點可以產生幸福感哦，妳喜歡嗎？」

女孩臉上一紅，連忙道謝收下，難為情地跑開了。

「天童。」身後傳來熟悉的聲音。天童冷不防地被嚇了一跳，心想來得可真快。

他裝作不滿地抱怨牛島比平常晚了很多，對方乾脆地道歉，說是正好有事。

「又被告白了對吧！」天童舉著咬了一口的巧克力麵包說。  
「……你看到了？」  
「嗯，若利可真是受歡迎，剛才那是這個月的第三次了！」天童拍著桌子誇張地喊道。又忽然收斂情緒，瞇起眼盯著牛島問，「若利君是怎麼答覆對方的？」

「照實說『我有交往對象了』，然後對方說希望能抱她一會，我也慎重拒絕了。」

天童愉悅地笑起來，「乖孩子。」他說，把剩下的布丁分給牛島一個，「這個是獎勵哦！」

牛島盯著布丁看，卻沒有任何接收的動作，天童奇怪地問他怎麼了？牛島這才開口，說想要換成別的獎勵。

「若利不喜歡焦糖布丁嗎？」  
「不是……」牛島只低聲說這一句便沉默下來，直勾勾地望著天童，眼神透露著幾分委屈。

天童靈活的眼睛在牛島與布丁之間來回轉動，沒一會便意識到問題所在，「剛才的事你看到了嗎？」  
「看到了。」牛島點頭回應。而天童面無愧色，反倒開心地問牛島是不是在嫉妒。

「嗯，我不想要一樣的。」

真貪心呢！天童撐著下巴說，「但是我喜歡若利君的坦率！又乖又可愛的若利──想要獎勵的話，自己來拿。」他笑起來，手指輕點著唇，語氣愉快得像是在唱歌。

牛島湊上前吻他，天童毫不猶豫地探入口腔，吮著他的舌尖時忍不住想：戀人嫉妒的滋味格外甜美。


End file.
